10 kwietnia 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Sportowa apteka) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (91) - serial prod.USA 8.30 Dźwiękogra - quiz muzyczny dla dzieci 8.45 Gimnastyka: Kung-fu (8) 8.50 "Pomysłowy Dobromir" - film anim. prod. polskiej 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy (13) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.05 "Dr Quinn" (17) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Programik dla zwierząt 11.20 Co mnie gryzie? 11.30 Ludzki świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Jak założyć pasiekę / Technika dla bartnika 12.40 Szkoły w Europie: "Edukacja europejska" 13.05 Zielonym do góry 13.35 ,,3-2-1 kontakt. Dno beczki"- serial popularnonaukowy prod.USA l4.00 Krajobraz z cisem: Tropami grzybów 14.10 I ciało i duch - Pogłaskać łabędzia 14.30 Nisza - Metryka i życie 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Potop popu - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 Alternativi 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (91) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Superuczenie (6) - Pisanie 16.35 Baw się z nami - turniej sportowy dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.10 "Murphy Brown" (12) - serial prod.USA 18.35 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 10, 20, 30, 40 lat temu - kwiecień 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Mikołaj z Wilkowiecka: "Historyja o chwalebnym zmartwychwstaniu pańskim" 21.45 Puls dnia 22.00 Republikanie '94, czyli powrót do korzeni - program publicystyczny 22.20 Tydzień prezydenta 22.30 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Mistrzowie kina: "Mouchette" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1967 r.) 0.40 Reportaż 1.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego: "Kameraliści Maksymiuka w Łańcucie" (2) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego (75) - kurs BBC 7.40 Dziennik krajowy 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Ferajna z baru Oficina" (15) - serial komediowy prod. hiszpańskiej 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Portrety z natury" (1/13): "Pod wodą jak u siebie w domu" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 "Akademia policyjna" (8): "Hooks zostaje szeryfem" 10.20 Familiada - teleturniej 10.45 Wspólnota w kulturze: Marian Kratochwil - syntezy malarskie 11.20 Twarze teatru po 20 latach: Wojciech Pszoniak - program Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego 11.50 Krakowskie legendy: "Słone łzy" 12.00 "Bezkresna podróż" (9) "Smak zdrowia" - serial dok. prod. USA 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Pałac pod Oliwkami" (2/13): "Samotność" - serial prod. francuskiej 14.10 Clipol 14.50 "Pan Magoo" - serial anim. prod. USA 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Akademia policyjna" (8): "Hooks zostaje szeryfem" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.20 Dzień trzeźwości - Przemoc w rodzinie 15.30 Multihobby 16.00 Apetyt na zdrowie - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 16.30 Magazyn piłkarski 17.00 "Ziemia apokalipsy" - film dok. prod. australijskiej 17.50 Dzień trzeźwości - Na zdrowie? 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Złota prządka" - bajki nie tvlko dla dzieci głuchych 20.00 "Allo allo" - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 20.35 Auto 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dzień trzeźwości - Ile może wypić kierowca 21.40 "Emilie" (2/20) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 22.30 Ogród sztuk - Sztuka pamięci: "Holocaust po pół wieku" 23.00 Dzień trzeźwości - Pokusa 23.10 Dzień trzeźwości - Maraton trzeźwości - Siły i środki 23.40 Zawodowiec do kwadratu" - wywiad z byłym szpiegiem KGB 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Rwandzie na pomoc" - koncert charytatywny pod patronatem ONZ na scenie teatru greckiego w Taonrinie 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 14.55 Program dnia 15.10 Chocky - serial anim. 15.35 Miód i pszczoły 16.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dok. 16.30 Look Ahead 16.45 Euromagazyn 17.15 Cristal - telenowela 17.55 Z medycyną na ty 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Magazyn regionalny 19.00 Prosto w oczy 19.30 Granice sportu - serial dok. 19.55 Sylwetki XX wieku - Juan Fangio 20.00 Grand Isle - film prod. USA 21.45 Kronika 21.55 Studio sport 22.00 Idziemy do miasta 22.10 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 22.35 Dni i miesiące - francuska komedia obycz. Polsat 8.00 Klub babysitters - serial 8.30 Szczęśliwy rzut 9.00 As, dama. walet 10.00 Szpital miejski - serial 10.50 Niebiańskie dni 12.30 Oblicza wojny - ang. serial dok. 13.30 Czas na naturę 14.00 Oscar - mag. filmowy 14.30 Talia gwiazd 15.10 Kobra - serial USA 16.00 Twój lekarz 16.30 Informacje 16.40 Gramy! oraz Pepsi Riff 16.55 Ritchie Rich - serial 17.25 Szczęśliwy rzut 17.55 Sąsiedzi - serial 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 19.55 Informacje 20.00 Panowie, spadamy! - film USA lub Naoczny świadek - film USA 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.15 Egzamin dojrzałości 23.15 Wyjście awaryjne - komedia prod. polskiej 0.45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 ,,5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i mlodzieży (powt.) 10.00 "Jest jak jest" (19): "Do wszystkiego trzeba mieć talent" - serial TVP (powt.) 10.30 Zaproszenie (powt.) 10.50 Ekspres reporterów 11.00 7 dni świat 11.30 Racja stanu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 "Nie ma mocnych" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1974 r., 91 min) (powt.) 13.45 Skarbiec (powt.) 14.20 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej - Wanda Warska (powt.) 14.35 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem (powt.) 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych 15.30 Historia: "Lata i stulecia" 16.00 Sportowy tydzień 16.30 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Urwisy z Doliny młynów" (4 i 5) - serial dla dzieci 17.45 Film animowany dla dzieci 18.00 "W labiryncie" (61): "Telewizja nocą" i (62): "Naprawa dachu" - serial TVP 19.00 Magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: "Opowiadania Muminków" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę 20.15 Rockus pocus - magazyn muzyki młodzieżowej 20.45 Polska Kronika Ogórkowa - satyryczny program Michała Ogórka 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: "Gangsterzy i filantropi" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1963 r., 82 min) 22.50 Program na wtorek 23.00 "Nie żałuję" - recital Ewy Błaszczyk 23.45 "Galeria 2" - Gustaw Herling-Grudziński i Mariusz Hennasdorfer o twórczości Jana Lebensteina 0.15 Program na wtorek 0.20 Wokół muzyki: "Camerata 2" - magazyn muzyczny 0.45 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 1.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela prod. argent. 6.45 Taka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 7.15 Bez negatywu - magazyn o kinie i teatrze 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 Bez maski - magazyn dla pań 10.20 Magazyn mody: Design (powt.) 10.50 Zbuntowana 11.45 T&T - serial detekt. prod. USA 12.15 Jeden + dziesięć - serial przygodowy, USA 1939 14.30 Taka ryba 15.00 Bez negatywu (powt.) 15.55 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.15 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial policyjny prod. USA 18.30 Nikt tylko ty 19.15 Zbuntowana 20.00 Clue - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 21.50 MacGyver - serial sensacyjno-przygodowy USA 22.45 Kronika Wydarzeń Tygodnia - magazyn public. (powt.) 23.15 Biznes to biznes - magazyn ekonomiczny (powt.) 23.45 Zrobili ze mnie przestępcę - fillm prod. USA, 1939 1.30 Clue - film sensacyjny, USA 4.10 Kronika Wydarzeń Tygodnia (powt.) 4.40 Biznes to biznes (powt.) 5.40 Jeden + dziesięć - serial przygodowy, USA ATV 18.20 Zapowiedź programu 18.25 Cuda i inne dziwy - program popularnonaukowy 19.15 Co nas czeka? 19.20 Teatrzyk Intryg przedstawia: Kradzież - serial sensacyjny prod. francuskiej 19.45 Program lokalny 20.00 Przygody Nestora Bunny: Blaski i cienie studenckiego życia - serial sensacyjny prod. francuskiej 21.25 Wieczór z MCM 21.55 Na dobranoc Sat 1 5.30 TV śniad. 7.30 Magazyn 9.30 Magazyn zdrowia i urody 10.00 Dla kobiet 10.45 Piłka noż. 11.00 Do kasy kochanie - serial 11.30 Drogi miłości - serial 12.00 Sąsiedzi 12.25 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 13.25 Sokole gniazdo - serial 14.25 Wszystko, tylko nie miłość 14.55 Policjant z przyszłości - serial 15.55 McGyver 17.00 Zaryzykuj! 17.30 Region. 18.00 Na całość! 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Sport 19.30 Koło fortuny - telegra 20.15 Bawarczyk na Rugii - niemiecki serial familijny - Alarm lawinowy 21.15 Poszukiwanie zaginionych 22.15 Akta 95/15 - reportaż 23.10 News & Stories 23.50 Kanał 4 - mag. muzyczny 0.20 Kanał 4 Dokumentacja: Ludzie między życiem a śmiercią RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 6.05 Dla dzieci 9.05 Kojak 10.00 Moda na sukces - serial 10.30 Czas tęsknoty - serial 11.00 Gorąca cena 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - quiz 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo jej hobby 15.00 I.Christen 16.00 H.Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy! 17.30 Między nami - serial obycz. 18.00 Moda na sukces - serial 18.30 Explosiv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dobre, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Otto - seryjny program rozrywkowy 20.45 Ottifanten - niem. serial rys. 21.15 Firma "Sonntag" - niemiecki serial obycz. Wymustrowany 22.15 Extra 23.00 10 przed 11 23.30 Gottschalk - talk show 0.00 Wiadomości 0.30 Nocne show - progr.rozr. 1.30 Kojak - serial krym. USA 2.20 Morderstwo to jej hobby Pro 7 6.25 Filmy rys. 8.55 Nasz dom - serial familijny USA 9.55 Roseanne - serial familijny USA 10.25 Idąc na dno - komedia USA z 1990 roku 12.00 Hartowie w akcji - serial krym. 13.00 Aniołki Charliego - serial krym. USA 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 14.55 Waltonowie - serial fam. 15.55 Prawo Los Angeles - serial polic. USA Wyrok na matkę 17.00 Filmy rys. 18.25 Rock'n'Roll Daddy - serial 18.55 Roseanne - serial familijny USA 19.25 Alf - serial 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Bez śladu. Holendersko-francuski krym., 198822.20 Z bliska - magazyn 23.35 Pogorzelisko - film krymin. USA! Zair z 1988 r. RTL 2 5.45 Benson 6.15 Nie bez mojej matki - serial 6.40 Seriale rys. 9.45 Ruck-Zuck 10.15 California Highschool - serial 10.45 Benson 11.15 Nie bez mojej matki - serial 11.40 Rodzina Robinsonów - serial (1) 12.40 Filmy rys. 17.00 Rodzina Robinsonów - serial (1) 17.55 Ruck-Zuck 18.25 Proszę o uśmiech 19.00 Holly i Gina 20.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek na świecie - ang.film sensacyjny, 1988, o zamachu na Jana Pawła II 22.15 Wrestling 23.20 Nocne oczy - thriller erot. USA 0.05 Latający dźwig - serial akcji USA 0.50 Gorączka tv MTV 06:00 Awake on the Wildside (With Maria) 07:30 The Grind 08:00 3 from 1 08:15 Awake on the Wildside 09:00 VJ Ingo 11:00 Best of MTV Snowball 12:00 Soul of MTV (With Lisa I'Anson) 13:00 Greatest Hits (With Hakan) 14:00 VJ Enrico 15:00 3 from 1 15:15 VJ Enrico 16:00 Cinematic 16:15 VJ Enrico 17:00 MTV News 17:15 VJ Enrico 17:30 Dial MTV 18:00 Hitlist UK (With VJ Davina) 20:00 Greatest Hits (With Hakan) 21:00 Joe Cocker Unplugged 22:00 Real World 22:30 Beavis & Butt-Head 23:00 News at Night 23:15 Cinematic (With Ingo) 23:30 First Look (With Ingo) 00:00 The End? (With Ingo & Davina) 01:30 The Grind 02:00 Soul of MTV (With Lisa I'Anson) 03:00 Night Videos DSF 6.00 Mundial 6.30 Żeglarstwo - magazyn 8.30 Powerplay 9.00 Dokumentacja sportowa 10.00 Tańce 11.00 Hattrick 12.00 Akcja 5 13.00 Sporty magiczne - magazyn 15.00 Koszykówka 16.00 Hattrick Bundesliga - powt. 17.00 Akcja 5 18.00 Sporty magiczne - magazyn 19.30 Hattrick Druga liga Niemiec 20.15 Hattrick Druga liga Niemiec 22.10 Hattrick Espanol - liga hiszp. 22.55 Raport 23.00 Kl. boksu 0.00 Motosporty Samochody klasyczne 1.00 Reklama 1.15 Panorama sportu - magazyn 2.15 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - zawody w Morzine, Francja 10.30 Maraton. Puchar Świata, Ateny 11.30 Formuła 1. GP Argentyny - powt. 13.00 Formuła INDY Long Beach - powt. 14.00 Piłka nożna. Liga brazylijska 16.00 Eurofun. Magazyn sportów nietypowych 16.30 Gokarty 17.30 Formuła INDY Long Beach - powt. 18.30 Formuła 1. GP Argentyny - powt. 19.30 Eurosport-news - serwis inf. 20.00 "Świat szybkości" - magazyn sportów motorowych 22.00 Piłka nożna Eurogole - najpiękniejsze bramki lig europ. 23.30 Boks 0.30 Golf 1.30 Eurosport-news - serwis inf.